Technology Advances/Arrival
The hummer stopped and Lock said, "We have arrived." Jack had to look up to see the top of the building. He saidin awe, "This is Ben 10's old headquarters." Lock said, "After Kenny's on was born we lost track of the Tennyson family tree but it goes like this. Ben, Kenny, Zen, Lenny, Ren, Rick, Joe, Bobby, Louis, Eric, Eddie, Christopher, Matthew, Dwayne, Glen, and then Jack." Jack asked, "Me?" Lock nodded and escorted Jack inside. Ship walked off the cruise with party mood. He was a little drunk but not really. He said, 'Hi dude/dudett.' to everybody but only got a stare in return. Lock took all his stuff and said, "Ship this is serious. You can make you own trix or stay on that cruise!" Ship stopped, dropped all his stuff and muttered, "Sorry." Lock sighed and the two walked off the harbor and into a teleporter. They stood in front of Ben 10's old headquarters. They two walked in. The plane finally landed. Cartoon sighed and grabbed his bags. He ran over to a trash can and puked. Lock had a confused face. Cartoon stammered, "I-I w-was air si-" He puked some more. Lock looked away. He soothed, "Let it all out." It went on and on. Cartoon and Lock realized he had some bad shrimp which gave him food poisoning. Cartoon moaned and started puking again. Max and Lock stopped at a gate and went through a metal detector and it went off for Max. It was his metal belt. Max sighed with relief and he and Lock kept walking to the X-Ray station. The guard said, "Young man you have a lot of teeth. Eighty four to be exact." Max gasped and stammered, "Uh, is that bad?" the guard just muttered, "Freak." then walked off. Lock gave him a weak smile then the two walked inside the quarters. Dan took his motorcycle out of the trunk of the helicopter and the two men rode it to Bellwood, about an hour away. Some time later Lock asked, "Why are you such a bad boy? Before you had amnesia with your dad you were a softy and loved your father very much. I would know since I am his brother." Dan took off his sunglasses, "Uncle Lock?" Lock boasted, "Agent Lock." The two walked inside. The Limo driver opened the door for Solo and Lock. Solo thanked him. Lock starred at Solo and said, "There is something different about you. I know! Thats it! You are a decsendent of Ship!" Solo starred at him. "I'm part Galvanic Mecomorph? That would explain the green energy blasts.' He shrugged then the two walked in. The flying car hovered over the landing port. It fell perfectly on it. Cooper jumped out, super anxious. He asked Lock about a million questions about the headquarters. ''No more sugar for this kid. I hope one of his forms isn't a Appoplexian. ''Lock thought to himself. He calmed Cooper down then the two walked in. Brian was out of the hospital within the next week. He got a cast for his arm and was fed Jello by the nurses. He didn't mind the second part though. Lock drove him to a big building. Brian was puzzled at first then went over the corse of "Cool, oh and wow." Lock sighed then walked him in. "Kross, there is a bg secret about you that only i know." Lock said. Kross raised his eyebrows then said, "Go on." Lock continued, "Recently the goverment has been looking over family tree and it looks like you are a descendant of Albedo." Kross's jaw fell open in shock. "A-A-Al-Albedo?" He fainted. Lock sighed then carried him in. The train station stopped right at the building. Outcastor thanked the driver and the two walked off the train. Lock showed him a file. "Wait, I the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-geat-great etc. grandson of Alan? Awesome!" Lock closed the file and the two walked in. Jake was happy to be on shore. He was really devastated to hear the news though. "You are related to Charmcaster and Hex." Jakes got really frustrated. He though he would be related to Gwen and Ben or even Sunny. He wasn't Anodite he was Ledger Domanian! He stomped his foot hard on the ground and slammed the door shut behind him. Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack Category:User Trix Category:Episodes In User Trix